Let the Tick of the Clock Pursue Me
by Umi no Yuki
Summary: Omi is at a point in his life where he is becoming independent. He is stricken with an illness that makes him completely dependent on those around him. Can he overcome this? Will his friends stay by him until the end? *Chapter 6 is up*
1. Introduction

****

Time Will Tell  
By Akiko-Chan

  
  
Info: The story is me experimenting with the different points of views to tell a story. It will mostly be told through Omi or Yohji's point of view. At times I tell it in narrative. If I put my words in weird orders, it's because I have to read Shakespeare for school.  
  
  
Introduction  
  
When Omi was diagnosed, I couldn't believe it. Much less could I comprehend it. Ignorantly I thought if we kept it a secret, it would go away just as quickly as it came. Oddly enough, Omi in his own silent way agreed. We kept it secret for as long as we possibly could. That was until his symptoms became too apparent. Aya was the first to find out our secret.  
  
I was in the shop, finishing cleaning after we closed that night. Aya and Omi were in the backroom doing paperwork. I could see them from where I was standing. All of a sudden blood started gushing from Omi's nose. My eyes quickly glance to Aya, who was still looking at the paper and writing. Blood is quickly soaking all of the paper work. Aya's hand reached to where his sword would have been and then looked up. He stood up knocking his chair over.  
  
"Jesus Christ!" He yelled out.   
  
I drop the broom and run in. I stop in front of Omi and pull him to my chest. Not thinking about my clothes or anything. I hear myself yell at Aya to get a towel or something. Some how we had to get the bleeding to cease. I thought just maybe that Aya wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
Aya returned hastily and we got the bleeding to stop. Omi uses the towel to wipe the blood off of his face. He stared blankly at us, with tears in his eyes. He seemed to be looking to me for answers.  
  
"Yohji-kun, I'm sorry..." He whispers.  
  
I say nothing because I am stuck with many thoughts at once. When I thought he agreed about keeping it a secret, he didn't but he obeyed. His eyes trail to the blood everywhere.   
  
"For everything."  
  
I start to regret my choices, I selfishly thought about myself and not his needs. I hid it because I was afraid. The others have just as much right as we do to know. I look back to Omi.  
  
"Bishounen, you should get some rest." I say to him.  
  
"I feel dizzy." He replies.  
  
I helped him up for fear he might fall. The doctor said he would bruise easily. I walked with him to the house. Half waning to go with him, and the other needing to get away from Aya's gaze. When I got him to his room, I bed him good night and went to the kitchen. The place I knew Aya was most likely at and knowing that I can't avoid him forever.   
  
I face Aya in the kitchen. I stare at him speechless. My mouth feels dry. After a minute he speaks.  
  
"I know something is wrong."  
  
I hesitate unsure where to begin. Then like jumping into freezing cold water, I clear my throat and begin: 'I took Omi to the doctor a few days ago, since he had the flu for a while. The doctor asked question; to me they seemed to be normal questions. He said he was going to send the nurse in to draw blood for a blood count. They said they would give me a call if something were wrong before 8:00 that night...'  
  
_I pause bracing myself for what's next. If I'm strong enough to say, I had avoided the word since I had heard it over the phone._  
  
Aya looks impatiently at me. I continue: 'I got a call that night. Omi has...'  
  
_I can't go on. I feel tears in my eyes and am thankful for my sunglasses._  
  
Aya glares at me, same expression...nothing.  
  
"Has what?"  
  
"Leukemia."  
  
Aya's face doesn't change, but his eyes show slight signs of sorrow and pain. I wonder how he can do it, contain his emotions so well. We both know what loss is like, and didn't want to experience it again. I turn my face away.  
  
"Tomorrow they are running more tests to determine a treatment plan."  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
AN: So what do you think? Was it what you were expecting? Don't forget to review I love feedback.   
  



	2. Chapter 1

****

Let the Tick of the Clock Pursue Me.

Akiko Chan

Info- it's finally done. Sorry it took so long; I got writer's block. By the way I'm going to use "POV" for point of view.

****

Chapter 1

__

*Present-tense Yohji's Point Of View*

I sit in the waiting room, looking at the clock, staring at the seconds go by. How long have we been here waiting? Despite the fact, I've been staring at the clock, I do not know. I look at Omi; he is watching some thing on the TV. He looks up at me and smiles. I smile back, and put my hand over his and grip it. I loosen my grip entirely after a second.

"I'm going to have a smoke." I tell him. He just smiles and I get up. "Come get me when the doctor calls for you." I walk outside and light up my cigarette. 

******

__

*Omi's POV*

My eyes travel to the other faces in here. Mothers tired, and trying to get their kids to behave. I wish I could remember my mother. I push the thought side, not wanting to go there. I hope Yohji comes back soon, I feel vulnerable here. It's like everyone is watching my every move. My thoughts are interrupted as a nurse calls my name. I tell her I'll be there in a minute, and I go to get Yohji.

******

I sit on the bed, and Yohji leans against the wall across from me. This room is so white, sterile, and dead. I look at him and our eyes meet. This time no smiles, he just looks away. I open my mouth to say something, but stop because the door opens and a nurse walks in.

"My Name is Mary; the doctor should be in soon."

She opens a cabinet and pulls out a gown. She hands it to me, and tells me to put it on. She leaves the room.

I look at Yohji, and then sit down the gown. I begin to remove my shoes. Yohji leaves the room. When I'm just in my socks and underwear, I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I realize just how sick I really am. I want to pretend it's all an awful dream, but my reflection makes it all too real. I've lost too much weight. All of a sudden my knees give out and I fall. I try to get up but I can't.

******

__

*Yohji's POV*

I hear a loud noise in the room. I rush in to find Omi on the floor and his hopeless struggle to get back up. I help him up; he's not very steady on hiss feet. I assist him to the bed. I put the gown on him and tie it.

"What happened?"

He looks at me with sad eyes.

"I just lost my balance; it's like my knees fell out from under me..."

Omi sits on the bed and I sit next to me. The doctor and Mary walk in.

"How have you been Omi?" The man asks.

"Okay." Omi replies.

I take my eyes off of Mary and turn to the man. Knowing that Omi has already decided to clam up.

"Yesterday, he had a bad nosebleed and just a few minutes ago he lost his balance."

The doctor writes in his chart. "So, Omi are you ready for the bone marrow aspiration?"

"Not really, but I guess I don't have much of a choice."

Mary was at the counter preparing the shot, while the doctor check Omi for other symptoms. He then wrote more in the chart. Mary walks over with the needle. Omi's eyes widen when he sees the size of the needle.

*Omi's POV*

I blackout and now I'm in a hospital room, but not this one. I'm sitting on the bed, and someone is next to me. Their face is fuzzy, but they are holding onto my hand. The nurse is giving me a shot and I'm crying. I hear someone yelling my name. The image fades and I recognize the voice as Yohji's. I'm leaning on him and he is holding me up. 

"Are you okay?" He asks

"Flashback." I whisper.

I feel a pain in my hip; I see the nurse and the needle in me. I jerk and pull away I begin to scream.

"Calm him down." The doctor yells. Yohji puts his hand over my mouth, and tells me to hold still.

Tears roll down my face and I fight the flashbacks from re-surfacing. Yohji removes his hand and takes a deep breath. The nurse is done and is packing up her supplies. I look at Yohji, he turns away from me, and I wonder what is in his thoughts just then. The doctor looks at us with a grave expression. 

"We'll call tonight around 7:00 with the results. Then we'll be able to find you some specialists and help you make an appointment."

******

__

*This is narrative now*

Aya put the closed sign up at 5 p.m. * and went to finish cleaning the shop. Ken put the broom away and hung up his apron. The shop was almost completely silent.

"Aya?"

Aya stopped what he was doing and looked at Ken.

"When I was sweeping the backroom, I found spots of blood on the floor..."

"Omi had a nosebleed yesterday."

"Oh, is he all right?"

Aya looked down at the floor and back at Ken.

"No ken, he isn't."

Ken gave him a strange look. He paused, a little afraid to ask. Aya turned back to what he was doing. Ken was unsure if he was going to ask or not. He cleared his throat and spoke. 

"What do you mean Aya?"

Aya stopped what he was doing, but didn't turn around. 

"He has Leukemia."

Ken stood still and let the words sink in. Leukemia seemed like a death sentence to him. He put his hand on his forehead.

"My god..." He whispered to himself and them spoke aloud. "How long have you known?"

"Since yesterday."

"Yohji knows?"

"He was the first to find even before Omi knew."

Yohji and Omi walked into the shop. Aya and Ken stopped what they were doing and there was an awkward silence. 

Yohji broke the silence. "What's for dinner?"

"Good question." Replied Aya.

Omi walked through the shop, heading for the house. He walks to his room. Once there, he lies on his bed, and curls into a fetal position. He shivers and closes his eyes.

******

__

*Omi's POV*

It's cold in here. Late fall, and winter is approaching quickly. Winter sucks, for the most part. My stomach hurts, along with my head and throat. I feel as if I'm going to throw up.

I grabbed my blanket, wrap it around me and head for the bathroom. I kneel before the toilet. I throw up what I've eaten that day. My throat feels way worse and the taste in my mouth is awful. I flush the toilet and my nose burns. I sit back by the wall, hoping my stomach has no more torture for me. I rest there for a minute. 

Then I stand up in front of the vanity. I grabbed my toothbrush and the toothpaste. This taste in my mouth is nasty. After I brush my teeth I look into the mirror. Watching my eyes stare back at me. I bet their thinking what would Omi look like with no hair. A picture flashes in my head. I close my eyes tightly and shake my head. The thought subsides. I turn the light out, and leave the bathroom.

I walk to the living room, and sit on the couch. I watch Aya and Ken in the kitchen eating.

"Where is Yohji?" I ask.

"Out." Aya replies flatly. 

"Why aren't you eating Omi?" Ken asks.

"I just threw up."

Aya flashes me his "don't-talk-about-that-when-I'm eating" look. It's odd, how when you get to know Aya all those unreadable looks become readable. I roll my eyes at him and say. 

"Well he asked."

Aya turns back to his food. I lay down on the couch and yawn. I'm so tired I can't do anything. I don't even feel like going on the computer. I can not remember the last time I didn't want to go on the computer. I hear the phone ring and Aya answers it. I close my eyes and sleep overcomes me. 

******

Aya went to the linen closet and got out a small garbage can. He put a plastic bag in it and walked over to the couch. He sat it in front of the couch. He kneeled in front of it, to the side of the trash can. He moved Omi's hair out of his face. Omi's forehead was warm, and he was sweating. Omi opened his mouth and let out a breath. Then slowly in took another one. _It's odd to watch someone sleep. The soft exhales and inhales. Just like Aya-Chan, but different because Omi will wake up. Aya-Chan...She may never. _Aya let out a choked cry. Tiny flashback of what happened to his family passed through his mind.

Aya stood up, and looked back at Omi. He grabbed the covers, pulled them up to Omi's chin, and gently let them fall. Aya walked over to the closet. He opened it and pulled out his jacket. He put his jacket on, and shut the closet door. He reached for his keys on the key hook by the closet. He put them in his pocket and went out the door. He had to go see his sister.

******

*Narrative* 

Ken walked into the room. He sat on the coffee table by the couch. He shook Omi and called out his name. Omi stirred and work up. He opened his eyes slightly. 

"What do you want Ken-Ken?" Omi asks

"You need to eat something."

"I told you, I'm sick I can't eat anything."

"You can have saltines (crackers) and Coca-Cola."

"If I eat something, well you let me sleep?" Ken laughed.

Omi sat up and turned around so his feet were on the ground. 

"That better be a yes." Omi replied laughing. It was odd to hear his laugh; it seemed so long since his last. 

Ken and Omi walked into the kitchen. Omi sat at the table. Ken stood and looked at him. 

"I suppose you expect me to get your food for you." 

Omi looked up at him "You woke me up."

Ken laughed and got a pop from the fridge and crackers from the cabinet. He set them on the table in front of Omi. Then he sat down across from Omi. Omi opened his pop. He took a sip of his pop. He slowly ate a cracker. Ken watched him and noted how the cracker was turning red. 

"Omi your mouth is bleeding."

Omi stopped and looked at his cracker. 

"So..."

Ken looked at him concerned. Omi took another drink of his pop.

"They told you, didn't they? That I'm going to die."

"They told me you have Leukemia. But Omi you're not going to die."

"I think the odds are against me." *

Omi got up abruptly and went to his room. He didn't bother to turn the light on; he just laid down in bed wrapping himself in the blanket.

__

*1- I don't really know when the Koneko closes, so I use what works for the story.

*2- Fever is a symptom of Leukemia. Fevers can affect how you think.

****

To Be Continued.

AN: This wasn't where I was going to end this chapter. I can't write anymore. If anything doesn't make sense tell me in your review.


	3. Chapter 2

****

Let the Tick of the Clock Pursue Me

Akiko Chan

Info-It took me exactly 2 months to finish this chapter. I kept switching from past tense to present tense. I don't know what I'm doing. I wrote this note in my notebook: "Write doctor's appointment told in past view of Yohji telling it in present terms." Does that make sense to you; it doesn't make sense to me. Like a Quadrillion is a million billion. Yeah...okay.

****

Chapter 2

Omi was seeing the specialists that day to make out a treatment plan. And where was I? Standing outside of one of my girlfriend's apartment building, smoking a cigarette. I stood there watching the cars go by. The people busily walking pass, trying to get to their destination. I should have been somewhere else then.

I should have been with Omi. He needs support during this and not the kind that Aya can offer. He needs more than a reassuring nod. I knew he would forgive me, he always does. But that still doesn't make it right. In a way he got me back, making me listen to what happened at the hospital.

******

__

*Omi's POV*

The night Ken and I last talked was when Aya made the appointment. That was two nights ago. Yohji had not come home that night. Aya was in his usual unpleasant mood. 

I sat on the couch trying my shoes. Aya staring down at me, all ready to leave. On his face his can-you-do-that-any-faster look. I stop and look at him because he speaks. 

"Why are you wearing shorts?"

I laugh and a smile spreads across my face. Remembering, one night when you (referring to Yohji) were drunk and said that Aya's trench coat was really a dress.* I almost find myself saying 'Why are you wearing a dress?' I stop, before I do, Aya's not so pleased with he fact I just laughed in his face.

"Its thirty degrees outside aren't you going to get cold?"

I lose control and can no longer contain my laughter. Aya's face turns red, any patience he had had left when my laughter began. He yanked me up by my ear grabbing some of my hair in the process. I cried out in shock and pain. The pain subsided when he let go and I still felt like laughing. I hold it in and walk outside. Aya goes and unlocks his car.

__

******

*Hospital*

Aya and I stand waiting for the elevators. I stood close to him, but not too close. He is becoming impatient again. He seems to be deep in thought. The elevator doors open, he grabs my arm and pulls me into the elevator with him. 

"What floor?" He asks me.

I think for a second and reply "three."

He pushes the button and stands over by me. He looks down at me and I look up at him.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

I suddenly feel uncomfortable. "Of course I am..." I take a deep breath. "Every night that we go on a mission I know there is a chance I may die. But this bothers me more because I know what I'm facing on the missions..."

The bell dings and the door opens. Aya and I walk out into the hallway.

Slowly we walk down the long corridor. It's not like the ER part of the hospital. The white is replaced by warm but dull colors. It's quiet and not nearly as crowded. I spot the door we are looking for, to the right just a little farther ahead. A clear door with white words: **Oncology Dr. Mazda and Dr. Nissan.**

"The door is right there Aya-kun." I say as I point at the door. 

"I see it." Aya replies.

Aya continues walking but I have stopped. I don't think I'm ready for this. Everything is going so quickly. Aya stops and turns around.

"Omi-kun, Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." I say as I smile and catch up with him. He gives me a puzzled look and opens the door. He holds it open for me as I walk in. We walk up to the front to sign in. I pick up the pen to sign in. Aya watching me, I know he's waiting for me to make a mistake. I stopped at the doctor's column. No one told me which one I was seeing. I look back at him to ask. He grabs the pen from me; pushes me aside and begins to fill it out. 

"Go sit down."

In the emotional state I'm in I might of cried. I don't want to be treated like a child. I find a seat and sit down. Soon after Aya sits down with a clipboard, with one of those forms they make new patients fill out. He hands it to me with a pen. 

"Fill out what you can." 

I fill it out and hand it back to him.

I yawn and look around the room. The carpet is a dull green much more welcoming then the vomit like pink-brown of Dr. Mieta's office. (The doctor Omi saw in chap. 1). The chairs of a similar green. The waiting room is practically empty. Temperature in here is a little too cold, but it's probably just me. There is no tv in here, just elevator music playing.

The boredom sinks in and I close my eyes. This place is empty; the wait shouldn't be too long. I open my eyes and look at Aya. The clipboard is exchanged with a magazine. The magazines are located on the other side. I have this newfound laziness; so I just look at Aya's magazine over his shoulder. 

"Doctor Mieta's office has a tv." I point out.

"Yes it does." He replies.

"This one doesn't, I like doctor's offices that have a tv."

Silence.

"Have you seen that Jerry Springer episode where..." I was cut off.

"No I haven't."

"How do you know that if you don't know what episode I was talking about?"

"I don't watch that show."

I sigh, turn forward and cross my arms.

"You're boring."

A few minutes passed, I spent these minutes staring the pictures on the walls, replications of famous paintings. They were of little interest to me. Sometimes boredom can make a person do and say odd things.

"Yohji says you're a pervert." *2

******

__

*Yohji's POV*

I stopped him at this point in his story. I almost chocked on what I was drinking. 

"You told him that?" I blurted out. " How did he respond?"

Omi sighed. "If you'd be quiet. I would tell you." His deep blue eyes staring at me and a small smirk on his face. 

******

__

*Omi's POV*

Aya looked up from his magazine.

"How so?"

"How am I suppose to know why Yohji thinks the way he does?"

"Don't play dumb, there's a reason why you said that."

"Do you really want me to elaborate?"

"Why not?"

I sigh through my teeth and say "Fine" and continue normally.

"Remember when you went on that "date" with Sakura. Ken said you did it as part of the mission and Yohji said that you're just a pervert."

Aya shoved the magazine at my chest and stood up. He went over to the magazine rack and got himself a magazine. He set back by me, and opened up his magazine.

******

Then we went into one of the rooms in the back. One I like to call phase II waiting room. Reasons being you still have to wait.

******

__

*Narrative*

"You don't have to describe everything, Bishounen." Yohji says to him.

Omi looked at Yohji. 

"If you really wanted to know about it, you should of been there." He said in an enraged tone. He got up and left the room.

******

Omi stood at his favorite place to think. At the pier watching the sunset. His arms crossed leaning on the rail. The sky was breathtaking. A mixture of oranges yellows blues, and pink. The reflection of the sun on the water. Making it shine an undescribable gold. A figure approaches and stands next to him. 

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Omi turned and saw Manx at his side. He smiled. 

"That it is."

Then turned back towards the sunset.

"I went to the doctor's today. They say I have Acute Myeloid Leukemia. The doctors talked about all these treatment plans. They want to put me in the hospital. They want me to go on Chemotherapy and possibly with radiation..." He turned to her with tears in his eyes. "They want to destroy my bone marrow so they can replace it with healthy marrow. But there are all these side effects to it. I'm going to lose my hair and bunch of other stuff."

Manx stepped towards Omi, and held him in a tight embrace. 

"We're all here for you and you have to be strong. We'll get through this. Don't think that Kritiker and Weiß are going to let you go through this on your own."

"I hope you're right." Omi said and then he cried. Because sometimes the stress gets too much, and there is only a few options to relieve it. 

__

** Yotan**

I wake up from my reverie caused by the steady drops of rain and Ken's importantly boring soccer game by the sound of a door opening, slamming and approaching footsteps. I see the figure of Omi walking through the room; he is soaked to the skin.

"Bishounen?" I say and he just continues on his way to his room. He doesn't stop or even show a sign of acknowledgement. I hear his door open, slam, and his feet shuffling over to his bed. And then there is no sound for a few minutes. The last sound I hear is him falling on his bed, probably curling up to go to sleep.

I think of today's earlier event and wonder if that's bothering him. I look to Ken and see if he has picked up any of the signs that I just have. He hasn't, he's just staring brain-dead at the game. I bet he didn't even notice that Omi walked through the room.

"Hey Ken-kun!"

He looks at me as if he has noticed for the first time that I have been sitting by him.

"What?"

"I think Omi's upset; we should go talk to him."

"Last time I tried that it didn't work out so well."

"Fine, do as you wish. I'm going to talk to him."

__

**Omi's Room**

I knock on his door and barely waiting for an answer; I open it. I flip the light switch, startling Omi and causing him to sit up in his bed. I shut his door carefully and look back at him.

"What's up Bishounen?"

He yawns sleepily and looks over at me, his eyes now adjusting to the light. I sit down on the bed next to him. He moves over then looks up at me. 

"This isn't your bed Yohji-kun." He says in such a manner that I don't know if he's serious or joking. I smile at him and he smiles back before laughing. Looking away from him and towards the wall, I begin.

"I'd like to apologize about earlier..."

"It's okay." My eyes turn back to him.

"Are you sure?"

"It doesn't matter anyways you don't want to hear because you want pretend that I'm not sick..." Emphasizing the last two words.

"Omi..."

"So why would you want to hear my account of seeing a doctor for my imaginary disease..." His voice seeming almost filled with hate.

I lose my temper by then, grabbing him roughly by the sleeves and pulling him towards me. I was so irate I don't recall what I said and Omi never repeated it to me. I remember his fearful eyes then me pulling him into a hug.

He pulls away from me and lays down on his bed looking up at the ceiling. I look down at him. His face a mix of emotions. His beautiful sapphire eyes frowning. They look so much better when he's smiling.

"I have to go to the dentist, then after that they are going to start treatment. I'm going to have to stay in the hospital probably. And Aya's just going to let them put me there. I hate hospitals, I want to stay here."

"I'll talk to him about it, but you should really tell him yourself."

He looks up at me, a little hint of a smile on his face.

"You say that as if it's something easy."

"What's so hard about it?"

Ken walks into the room. "Aya brought home Chinese food for dinner."

I stand up as ken exits the room.

"We ordered out for dinner while you were gone. We got you something figuring you would show up."

And Omi and I exit the room.

End Chapter Two.

*- Didn't happen in anime

*2- did happen in anime.


	4. Chapter 3

****

Let the Tick of the Clock Pursue Me.

Akiko Chan

Info-I was looking over my story and I decided to give more of a setting. The story starts out in late October. This chapter is early November. This is starting to get hard to write and I'm thinking 'Akiko, what have you gotten yourself into?' I started writing this chapter 6/11/02.

Disclaimer- I don't own Nurse Betty, the people who made that movie do.

Scottish people-Don't be offended by 'Me Frank'. He's like fat bastard's (Austin Powers Movie) son (like a fan made one). It's meant to be funny not offensive. I don't own Frank. Sakura Valentine does.

****

Chapter 3

Dinner tonight is void of table talk. Besides Aya saying 'It seems you decided to grace us with your presence.' Omi stops eating and looks at him for a second. I leave the room at this point. Omi looks away from him and follows me with his eyes. Ken is litterally following me.

We reach the television room. Ken grabs the remote and announces that he has just remembered that the soccer game is still on. I sit down on the couch, sigh, and roll my eyes. 

'Oh Great!" I say sarcastically to him.

I watched Ken flip through the channels looking for the game. He stops on channel 23. According to the guide 'Me Frank'. Ken says 'no, this is the soccer game, this must be a commercial.' The strange man on TV shown from chest up begins to speak in some sort of Western European accent.

"Me name is Frank." In between is some weird music.

"Where's me kilt?" 

The audience on TV and ken yell "it's under there!"

The man looks around. "Under where?"

He looks down and the camera follows. I cover my eyes and groan in agony when they revealed that he is not wearing underwear. 

"Oh God." I yell in disgust.

Aya walks in the room to see what's going on. At this moment the man says 

"Where's me underpants?"

He looks at the TV and yells.

"What in god's name are you watching!?"

Omi runs into the room. Aya covers his eyes. 

"You can't watch this. Hell...no one should watch this."

Aya runs at ken and tries to get the remote. He is tackling ken for it. Omi looks at the screen wide-eyed.

"This is disgusting. Why are you watching this Yohji?"

"I'm not! Ken is."

Aya reads the summary aloud.

"A pornographic show about a clumsy Scottish man. This episode Frank loses his clothes. Can you help Frank find his clothes?"

Aya swings around and hits ken in the face with the remote. Ken's nose starts bleeding. 

"Omi turn the TV off!" He yells.

"I can't get close to the TV; I'll throw up!"

Aya throws the remote at Omi's face. He catches it before it hits him. He turns the TV off. He falls to his knees and begins to laugh. I look at him.

"What the hell is so funny?" I yell at him.

Aya looks up. "Yeah, what is so funny?"

Omi looks up. "What's funny is everyone is freaking out over a dumb show."

Ken yells at the top of his lungs.

"It's not a show! It's just a commercial! Now give me the remote!"

"No!" I yell at him.

Ken dive-bombs Omi for the remote. Omi tries to get up, but Ken has pushed him over on his back. Omi tries to hold the remote out of Ken's reach while trying to shield his face from the blood dripping out of Ken's nose. Omi throws the remote to me.

"Yotan!" He says as the remote smacks into my face.

I stand up and turn towards them, with the remote in my hand. 

"Ken, Omi...follow me."

I walk to the door and open it. The two are standing beside me. I threw the remote out the door into the street. Ken and Omi run for the remote. I grab Omi and hold him back. Ken stops at the curb as a semi-truck comes flying by and runs over the remote. Omi pulls out of my grip and goes back in the house.

"Thanks a lot." He whines.

Then I hear him yell. "Aya, we need a new remote."

"We don't need a new remote; we're only going to have four channels anyways."

"What?" I say as I slam the door and walk into the house.

"I'm canceling the cable; all of you have abused your television privileges." Aya says as he goes back to the kitchen to eat. Omi and I sit on the couch.

"Ken is stupid; so are you." 

"Shut up Omi." I say to him as I light up a cigarette.

"No... Ken should of known what channel the soccer game was on. And if you wouldn't of yelled then Aya would of never came in." 

"I told you to shut-up."

The rain pours down harder and we hear a loud boom that shakes the house. Aya walks back in the room. 

"Is ken still outside?"

I exhale a cloud of smoke.

"Yes." Omi answers.

"Well, someone make him come inside." 

Omi turns towards me.

"Yohji should, because Ken is outside because he threw the remote."

"If Ken is mart, he'll come in." I say.

Another loud clap of thunder. The door opens and Ken is back inside. I put my cigarette out in the ashtray. Then I pull Omi close to me. 

"Are you scared Bishounen?" 

The lights flicker and he looks up at me. "You smell like an ashtray."

I poke him in the cheek. "Don't change the subject."

I look up and Aya is gathering candles. The lights go out and I hear him curse and fumbles to light the candles.

******

Omi's POV

I pull away from Yohji and go over to Aya. Ken is by my side. He takes a candle and says. 

"I'm going to my room to get changed." 

I take the candles and place them around the room.

******

I sit on my bed, leaning my back on the wall, knees pulled up to my chin. I sit here surrounded by blankets. I've sat here all night like this. True, I could have gone on the computer instead of just sitting here. But I didn't because I wanted to sleep. The computer would have kept me awake; I didn't think this would too.

The power is back on. My clock is blinking 12:15. It can't be too early other people are up. I hear the sounds of someone in the kitchen cooking. The shower is on; I wonder who is in there. I need to use bathroom. I get up letting the blankets fall off of me. I reach my destination across the hall. I knock.

"What?"

__

Hmm...It's Aya.

"I have to use the bathroom, can I come in?"

"Sure." Aya replies.

__

Sure is a word for overly happy people, why is Aya using it. 'This is a place for crazy people' Good God why is a quote from 12 Monkeys running through my head. 

I close my eyes and say under my breath. "Get out of my head Bruce Willis."

I turn the knob and walk in. I cough as I shut the door. Aya forgot to turn on the fan. I turn it on. If it were anyone else I would've corrected him. But not Aya it would be pointless. He can't admit when he is wrong. I quickly finish with my business and head downstairs.

Ken is cooking eggs. He smiles at me.

"Good morning Omi."

I look at the toaster and then to the stove. I sit down at the table and rest my head on my arms. Ken looks back at me.

"You want something to eat?"

"Sure." I reply using the strange word Aya used earlier. Ken gives Omi a strange look and goes back to cooking. 

"Just don't act like you did the last time I made you food."

"Sorry."

"So you finally apologize."

I just stare at him saying nothing. A slight frown on my face.

"I think I understand how you feel." Ken says as he sits a plate in front of me and sits down. 

Aya walks into the room, stands by the stove and picks up the skillet.

"Is this still warm?"

"Sure." Ken replies.

"Eggs?"

"In the fridge."

Ken grins. "You're acting strange today Aya."

"How so?"

"You're not a morning person today."

I laugh a little at what ken said. 

"Have you noticed the coffee maker?" Aya says snidely as he sets the carton of eggs on the counter.

"What?" Ken says confused by the question and what Aya was getting at.

"Of course you wouldn't of seen the coffee maker. Because there is no coffee maker. It has joined the remote."

Aya cracks some eggs and puts them in the skillet. I begin to laugh again.

"I sent Yohji out to get some coffee from the corner store. I have the strangest suspicion he has not left his bed yet."

He glares at me and I stop laughing. Slowly going back to eating.

"And since you're so awake Ken you can take Omi to his dental appointment at 9:30."

Aya went to put toast in the toaster.

"Where's the flipper?" He asks as he pushes the lever down on the toaster.

"Yohji threw that outside last night and..." Ken says but is interrupted by Aya.

"No, the thing you flip eggs with!"

"The spatula?" * I ask. "Possibly in the sink but with Ken using it last you can't really know."

"I don't think that's what it is called." Ken says.

Aya picks the spatula up from the sink and shook the water off of it. Aya yawns and flips his eggs over.

"Omi-kun?"

I stop eating and look up at him.

"What?"

"Go wake Yohji up."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because he's most likely not going to attack you."

I finish up my good, and drop my fork and push my chair back. 

"Someone can take care of my plate then."

******

I stand outside his room and knock on the door. No answer, so I just walk in. He's lying on his stomach like always. I sit down on the bed next to him and gently shake his shoulder.

"Yohji-kun...wake up." 

His other hand comes out of no where and hits mine. He groans and mumbles something as I pull my hand away in shock.

"Yohji..." I say in annoyance.

I get up and turn the light on. He rolls over and covers his eyes with his hand.

"What do you want?"

I stand against the wall looking at him.

"Aya-kun wants you to get up and go to the store and get some coffee."

"Go tell Aya to get it himself and to go f..." 

"Yohji-kun!" I yell. "Don't even finish that sentence. I won't tell him that. You can wait until I'm in the hospital and then tell him that yourself." I stop for a second and walk over to his bed. "I have no desire to see his face turn the color of his hair."

******

Narrative

Yohji pulls Omi down on top of him. 

"Yohji-kun!?"

"Sleep."

Omi's head rests on Yohji's chest, hearing his heart beat and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. _Sleep. _Omi was very tired and Yohji's offer was appealing. They both started to drift off into sleep.

Omi wakes up and begins coughing; he lifted himself up slightly. The coughing becoming worse and he struggles to stop himself. It stops after a few minutes and Omi takes a deep breath. But there is no exhale because Omi begins to throw up on Yohji's chest. Emerald eyes open and the blond sits up causing Omi to fall on the ground. He just continues to throw up. Yohji looked at his chest and sheets in revulsion. 

Then Yohji looked to Omi still throwing up on the floor. Yohji yells for Aya and ken. He takes the sheets off of him, takes them off his bed and wipes the sticky and somewhat chunky yellow goop on his chest on it. Thinking to himself. _They'll need to be washed anyways._ Aya and Ken arrive in the room.

"Go get a bucket." Aya tells Ken and then he walks over to Omi. He looks at Yohji and asks.

"What happened?"

Yohji stand there and ignores Aya's question.

Ken returns and hands the bucket to Aya. Aya sets it to the side of Omi. Omi moves and positions himself so he can throw up in the bucket. He isn't throwing up at the moment, just breathing heavy. The rest of Weiß kneel in front of him. Aya moves Omi's hair out of his face. Ken asks kindly.

"Are you alright?"

Omi shook his head 'no' slightly and then looks down and begins to throw up again.

When Omi looks up there are tears in his eyes.

"Are you done?" Yohji asks.

"Yes." Omi says as he sits up on his knees. 

They look down into the buck concerned by the crimson liquid inside. Ken stands up and helps Omi stand up slowly. Ken and Omi go to the bathroom. Yohji turns to Aya.

"That's blood in there, isn't it?" Aya nodded and then stood up and started to walk out stopping before the door.

"You know where the cleaning supplies are. Get this cleaned up."

"Aya?" 

He turns back and I run my hands through my hair. 

"What?"

He says becoming annoyed.

"It's on your socks." He looks down, then lifts a leg up to take a sock off. Then with the other. He holds them in his hands, turns slowly leaving the room. Looking at the bathroom as he passes then making his way to the laundry room. Then like always Yohji finds a cigarette out of no where and lights it up.

******

Omi's POV

We exit the vehicle and head towards the building. A very tall building next to the ocean. I hear the waves crashing and the wind is strong here. A big gust and I fall back into Yohji who holds me securely by the shoulders. My hand reaching back for his arm. Ken and Aya getting farther ahead of us. I try futilely to bury head in his chest without turning around.

"I can't...I can't do this."

Tears running down my cheeks.

"Don't make me do this."

His arms wrap around my chest over my arms. I feel his breath on my ear and his hair touching my neck.

"Don't do this to me." I hear him say and I feel him breathing.

"I can't take this." He whispers. "We have not choice."

And he nudges me; I take half a step forward.

******

We were introduced to an old woman by the name of Mary. In more proper terms Nurse Mary. They took us to an orientation room. A room with light blue wall, dull gray carpet and comfy dark blue chairs around an oak table. Weiß set don and across from us were two nurses and one doctor. 

We shook hands and introduced ourselves before sitting down. The doctor is Dr. Honda and the nurses are Mary and Betty. Dr. Honda was the man who treated me when I broke my arm. * Betty was a much younger nurse with pale skin and the brightest blonde hair I'd ever seen.

The doctor sat up and clasped his hands together in a prayer like manner. In an extremely thick Chinese accent he began.

"Welcome to Kitten Sea line Hospital. * Here at Kitten we want patients to be comfortable and safe..." A pager went off and Doctor Honda stood up. 

"I go, Nurse Mary take care. Good Day." He began to walk out but turned around.

"Oh room 202."

Mary stood up. She pulled something out of her pocket. She looked at it and the said.

"Omi let me see your arm."

He held it out. She pulled up his sleeve and put an identification bracelet on him.

"This is very important. You must wear this at all times. If you lose it then report it to a nurse immediately."

She turned to the rest of Weiß and pulls out a pamphlet.

"This contains most of the information you will need such as visiting hours and basic Leukemia information." She held it out and Aya grabbed it. She turned back to Nurse Betty and clapped. Then she said.

"That competes the orientation, We'll show you to your room."

******

2nd Floor - Room 202.

Nurse Mary pointed to the dresser. You can put his stuff there. She pointed to the bed on the left. 

"That'll be Omi's bed. Your roommate is elsewhere at the moment."

"No I'm not." responded a light female voice from the next room.

"Meiling?"

"No, it's Tom Cruise." Responded a mock husky voice.

"Meiling, stop it." Nurse Mary said sternly.

Meiling sighed. "Fine."

"Why don't you come out here and meet your new roommate?" Nurse Betty said kindly.

Out walked a girl clad in white cotton pajama pants and shirt. She had on white fluffy slippers. She is short and has black hair down to the middle of her back. But she was pale, very pale. She looked at the men in the room. She blushed, her pale skin actually showing life.

"You didn't say it would be a boy."

******

The First Night

Meiling and I split up the space in the dresser. We both agreed that there should be two dressers. I tell you this one is weirder then Ouka. I miss her. There I go, going of about other things. Today was a long day. I'll never forget what it feels like to have an IV inserted. I feel fine now, but the girl says it will hit me like a brick in the morning. I turn to her.

"Nurse Mary isn't here at night." She says still looking at the ceiling. "You push the red button on the brown panel to the right of your bed to ring the nurses." 

She stops and takes a deep breath. "Nurse Betty is a fucking loon." 

I laugh at this.

"She's not really a nurse..." Meiling stops as someone walks by the door and stops. She sighs again.

"Fujimori Meiling." 

"Huh?"

"That's my name, I don't remember ever being formally introduced to you."

I smile slightly. "Tsukiyono Omi." 

She laughs.

"What?" I say confused.

"Tsuk-i-yo-no" She giggles more.

"What?!" I saying losing my patience.

"You have the most beautiful name in all of Japan." 

I blush at this comment. 

"Go to bed." I say looking away from her. What am I doing making friend with someone that will only die in a short time. Maybe...who the hell am I to talk.

"Good night Mei."

"Don't call me Mei; only my father calls me that."

"Fine."

"Goodnight Omi."

******

The morning was as Meiling had predicted. But it felt as through the bricks were being thrown at my whole body. I didn't want to move or open my eyes. It sounds as through someone was moving a gigantic Dumpster back and forth outside our window. I slowly open my eyes and look out the window. It's lightning but there isn't rain yet. The thunder booms again. Does it have to rain everyday in Tokyo?

******

Later in Weiß house.

"You know what? Without Omi, we don't have someone to push all the work on." Ken says and laughs.

Yohji laughs a little.

"That's not nice." Aya says.

"Yeah, it isn't. You're an asshole Ken." Yohji replies.

****

End Chapter 3

*-I think that's what it is called. Cooking class was hard. I'm Culinary impaired.

*- Read Aya Dearest and all that is explained. When Sakura gets the rest of the story up. *Sweat drop*

*-Sakura made the name up.

****


	5. Chapter 4

****

Let the Tick of the Clock Pursue Me.

Akiko Chan

Info- This takes place in Mid-November. And a little note...I really hate this chapter; you won't believe how many times I said that while typing it. But I like how I ended it. And don't worry Omi and Meiling aren't going to be a couple or anything like that. 

****

Chapter 4

Omi walks out of the bathroom dressed in street clothes. He is wearing blue jeans and a gray t-shirt. He puts on his blue jacket and looks at the small TV at the end of the room. The weather is on. It is going to be in the high 50's today. Right now it's in the forties. Meiling is wearing light color jeans and a dark green sweater. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ears. She was looking at a schedule.

__

******

Omi

I turn from the tv to Meiling. 

"Meiling?"

"What?" She went back to the schedule. "We should leave in a few minutes and be back before dinner."

"Why not after dinner before lights out?"

She stops for a second and looks as though she was deep in thought.

"I thought you have done this before."

"My old roommate planned every time out." 

I walk over to the schedules to look at them. I figured my experience in Weiß would help me out. I never realized how dependent I was on the computer. This was like one of those math story problems I loathe. 

'If Ling-Ling and Tommy are planning to leave unnoticed between what time would be best to leave and return based on the schedule below?' Where did they get those names? The first part to solving one of these is making an equation. The hard part is deciding what kind. I usually know what kind based on the lesson we just took notes on. I didn't take any notes for this. I think I'd rather do geometry instead of whatever math I'm trying to figure out. Most likely a form of Algebra, that's always confusing. Maybe it's probability but I need a calculator for that and they never taught us to put it to a problem like this.

"Meiling just pick a time, and we'll wing it blindly."

"Huh?"

"We'll just guess and hope for the best."

"Ok, Let's leave now."

She puts the schedules back and grabs her jacket. She puts it on and then her purse. She looks to me.

"You have money?"

"Yes."

I go to the dresser and take mine out."

I look at her.

"Okay, how are we going to get out?"

She walks over to the window and opens it. I follow. She points to the right.

"We slid down the drainpipe."

"What about getting back up?"

"The vines on the left. It will be a decently long climb but we should manage."

******

"Okay, now in what direction do we walk?" I ask.

"The parking lot until we get to the sidewalk and then to the left."

"There are few restaurants and stores over there. Where are we going?"

She shivers a bit and pulls her hands in her jacket.

"We can ice cream or if you're hungry we could eat somewhere and after if we have time I'd like to go to the shops."

We start walking.

"We can shop first then go to a restaurant."

"No, because we don't know how long it takes to eat."

"I'm not hungry, what about you?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Let's get ice cream and then shop."

I sigh; making plans with Meiling is interesting. We walk down the street.

"Your name is Chinese?"

"Yes. My mom is from China; my dad is from here in Tokyo. What about you? You have any family?"

"The only relative that I know of that's alive is my half-sister's mother. She has a restaurant on the other side of town."

"Do you see her often?"

"Not since my sister's death."

"I'm so sorry." Meiling says. But I guess the curiosity was too much for her because she asks.

"How'd she die?"

"She was shot in the back... I'd rather not talk about this." 

We walk into the ice cream parlor. It has high oak doors with tinted glass. There is tables scattered around in an abstract manner. It's bright in here and the carpet is green. The ceilings high. We go up to the counter to see what kinds they have. A smile spreads across both of our faces. She looks at me and I return her gaze.

"There are too many flavors." I whisper.

"I'm thinking of just getting Vanilla." Meiling says.

She looks up at the menu.

"On second thought I think I want one of the fancy ones not just a cone." 

A lady in a green apron comes up to them from behind the counter. She hands us two menus.

"You can take these to a table and come back up here when you've made your choice."

We sit at a table looking over our menus. 

"Doesn't this sound good Omi? A warm flaky brownie with pecans, topped with vanilla ice cream and whip cream."

"It does..." I reply not looking up from my menu.

"So what are you going to get?"

"I'm thinking the 'Grasshopper*'

'Grasshopper?" Meiling says shocked. "Is there grasshoppers in it?"

I look at her disgusted. "No silly, there is vanilla ice cream with chunks of chocolate with." I pause for a second to think. "You know that hot fudge stuff they put on sundaes...well it's like that but it is mint flavored."

Meiling nods and says laughing. "But no grasshoppers?"

I roll my eyes and then go up to the counter to order. She follows. We order and wait at the counter for the ice cream. I guess at this point we were supposed to exchange small talk. I have nothing to say and shockingly either does the loud mouth.

"Meiling, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're actually being quiet."

She slaps my arm. 

"Shut up!"

I smile and laugh at her. She really doesn't like this. She looks at me confused.

"Stop it." She says and pouts slightly.

The lady sets the ice cream on the counter. We both go to a separate table and sit down to eat. We exchange glances a few times. 

"You are such a jerk." Meiling says.

I ignore her and continue eating. A few minutes later I hear the sound of a chair being moved. I look up and she is sitting by me. I roll my eyes.

"Is it as good as you thought?"

"Yes...yours?"

"Good."

******

Most of the times we snuck out where like that. Today we were planning on leaving after dinner. Dinner is coming up soon. Right now I am stuck in a self-help meeting. I don't see why I have to come here. Every Wednesday, we share our lives with these people. At the moment Meiling is telling a story. One time when we were out she had bought a multicolored scarf. But not like a rainbow, less defined, where you can't tell where one color begins and the other ends. 

She told them her sister had given it to here. I try not to laugh. No one else will understand. Her sister lives in Hong Kong. She hasn't visited since I've been in kitten. She has no other siblings. Her parents are sad when they come in to visit. I know because her father's face is so stern and yet his eyes are full of sorrow. Her mother usually has tears in her eyes. I'm sure she misses her older daughter. She probably couldn't handle to lose her younger one.

"Omi!" I snap back to reality.

"Huh?"

It was the meeting director.

"Tell us about your week."

I try to think back to what's gone on. I can't tell them how Meiling and I snuck out. Yohji visited on Sunday. He thought I was asleep. He talking to me but I couldn't quite hear him or make out the words.

"I had some visitors...that's all."

"Not talkative today are we?"

She says mockingly and moves on to the person on my left. I really dislike the meeting director. How is this helpful to any of us? 

Anyways, back to Yohji's visit. I felt him very close to me, the feel of his lips on my forehead. I smelled his cigarettes and his hair. He whispered something again, and stood up. He held my hand for just a moment and let go. He turns to walk out and I open my eyes watching him exit. I wish his visits weren't so short. Aya and ken haven't visited. I can't understand way. I'm sad here and I miss all of them. Sometimes, I don't want Yohji to even visit. It makes me sad, because it reminds me of the others. Maybe if none of them visit I will forget and not be sad. And again I snap back to reality. Meiling has just hit my arm.

"Omi...clap...what's wrong with you today? You're totally out of it. "

"I've just been thinking."

The meeting was soon over and we returned to our room.

******

After dinner we returned to our room to get ready. We decided to go to a club close by where other teens and young adults hang out. We got out the usual way and walk down the street. After fifteen minutes of walking and turning down streets Meiling spotted it. We walk in and look around. It's dark and smoky in here.

"See anyone you know?" She asks.

"No...you?"

"Not yet."

Suddenly she spots someone sitting over at on of the tables. She drags me over there.

"Hey Tomoyo!" A girl turns and hugs her.

"Hey! I've missed you. How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Omi."

"Where'd you meet him?"

"At a place around here."

"Well, Meiling and Omi have a seat."

"Why haven't you been in school? Are you going somewhere else?"

Meiling laughs nervously. "My mom is home schooling me now.'

"Oh well that's cool, I'm always begging my mom to do that." 

I look around the place. Girl talk is really boring.

"Hey you want a cigarette? Since you're being home schooled you can't smoke in the bathrooms any more."

"No thanks, I quit."

Tomoyo takes out a cigarette for herself and hands one to a girl sitting next to her. minutes seemed like hours, I am very bored. 

"I'm going to be right back." I say as I stand up.

"Where are you going?" Meiling asks.

"To get some fresh air." I walk out, more concerned about where I'm going then my actual surroundings. I bump into a man. 

"Sorry." I say as I look up. I stare blankly at him and his mouth opens, his cigarette  
falling to the ground. I put it out with my foot. I am looking face to face with Yohji. Caught in a place where I shouldn't be. He grabs my arm and pulls me outside of the place.

"What are you doing here?" He asks little hints of anger in his voice.

My eyes are still locked with his. I say nothing because I have not good words to explain myself.

"Answer me..."

He lets go of my arm and pushes me against the wall. His hands feel like they could break my shoulders. I look to the ground and wince. His grip loosens and I think his anger fades slightly.

"You need to be in the hospital, so you can get better."

"I'm lonely there... and your visits just make that worse."

He loosens his grip completely and turns away from me.

"You don't want me to visit anymore? Why?"

"Aya and Ken never visit. You remind me of them. If no one visits then I will forget all of you."

"I'm assuming that's the medicine talking. I'm taking you back."

"In a minute, I have to tell here I'm leaving."

He grabs my arm.

"No, I can't trust you to go in there and come back."

"Trust me?" I say shocked and insulted.

"Considering you snuck out of the hospital; I can't trust you."

My eyes narrow and I look into his eyes.

"You have no idea what it's like there."

He pulls me towards the parking lot.

"Get in the car." He says as he lets go of my arm.

Yohji smokes a cigarette as we drive down the street.

"You know we'll have to sneak you in."

I say nothing, just stare out the window ignoring him.

"It's like a prison there.'

I whisper loud enough for him to hear.

"Really?" He replies back. I take a deep breath and open my mouth to speak. But I still say nothing.

"How so?" He finally asks. I still don't reply.

"You confuse me; first you want my sympathy."

"I never asked for it.'

"Just the way you're acting is enough of a hint."

"And just because you used to be a PI. you think you know what everyone wants." I finally say. 

The car stops and I realize we're in the hospital parking lot. We exit the car and Yohji puts out his cigarette. 

"How many times have you done this Omi?"

"More than once.'

  
"I want this to be your last...if staying in the hospital all the time is going to make you well. So be it."

"And why is this your choice?"

He leans down putting his arm around my shoulder, leaning his head in close.

"Because I know best."

"And yet, you know nothing."

Yohji pulls away.

"What?"

"You know nothing of what it's like."

*I think there is a dessert at the Coney Island by my house called the Grasshopper. Anyways...I no own it.


	6. Chapter 5

****

Let the Tick of the Clock Pursue Me

Akiko Chan

AN: Sorry for the mondo lack of updates. 

Chapter 5

The flower shop wasn't the same without Omi. I always felt a sense of dismay when I say his yellow apron just sitting there. I couldn't stand it. Without him, the place was grim. Ken and Aya are too short-tempered and don't like my jokes that much. After we closed last night, I took his apron with me upstairs. Folded it and put it in his dresser. For those that strive for detail. It was on the left, the fourth drawer from the bottom. I'm glad we're closed tomorrow, because I know Aya will ask me, and I can't explain myself. 

I find myself standing in his room. It feels so cold and empty without him. The sun is going down, making the room partially lit. His room was dull: all of his stuff was put away. I look at his bed and out the window. I run my hand across his comforter. Cold to my touch. I hear him laugh then and I remember the conversations we had sitting on this bed. I sit down on the bed and with it I remember how he said he didn't want me to visit anymore. How can he ask such a thing? He's changed since he's gotten sick. It worries me; I want the Omi I knew back. The nice boy with that smile.

I see him smile in my mind. My eyes water and I smile bitterly. I'm truly pathetic; I'm already mourning him. He's still alive and what hope I have. I lay down on his bed on my side, brining my knees and arms to my chest. His words run through my mind again. _Aya and ken never visit._ I hope this isn't true. Omi deserves to be visited. I'd like to believe that they visit while he is sleeping, but Kudou Yohji is not one to lie to himself. I want answers and reasons from them. They're breaking them and I'm left to pick up the pieces. Sharp jaded pieces that pierce my heart.

I inhale deeply and his bed smells faintly of him. I miss his smell, his laughter; I miss him. And yet, he doesn't want me to visit. I'm sorry Omi but I must visit. The sun has set and the room is dark, a few shadows cast from the stars. I grip his comforter and hold it. Then release it. I'm worried for him. Tomorrow we meet with the doctor and discuss Omi's treatment plan. I hope he is getting better. I close my eyes and lose myself to the dream world.

******

I was woken some time later by someone nudging my shoulder. In my delirium I thought it was Omi, awakening me so he could sleep in his bed. I open my eyes and see Ken looking down at me. It would have been nice if this chaos was all a dream.

"Good morning," I say to Ken. He frowns at me, tilting his head to the side.

"What are you doing?" I roll onto my back stretching my legs out. It isn't ken's business why I'm in here, So I change the subject.

"Do you ever visit Omi in the hospital?"

"Only when he's asleep. I call the Nurse ahead of time to find out. I don't want him to see me break down. It's hard seeing all those tubes hooked up to him."

I sit up and hang my legs off the side of the bed. My head is still drowsy with sleep. 

"Do you know if Aya visits?"

"No I don't. Why?"

"He thinks only I visit him."

"He really thinks that?"  


"He says he doesn't want me to visit anymore because it reminds him of you two and how you don't visit."

"But I do..."

"I know, but Omi doesn't know that."

"I'm sorry," Ken says as he puts his hand on his forehead.

I look at him. "Ken, if you want I'll go with you and we can visit together."

He turns and begins to walk out of the room. "I'll think about it."

I sigh and stand up. I feel awkward in here; I've never really been in Omi's room without him. I look at the clock. 7:15 pm. I need a cigarette and I should get some food in my stomach. 

*******

We are sitting in the same blue conference room. Omi is still in his hospital room. Aya is sitting up and staring straight ahead at nothing. I assume Ken is nervous because he is tugging at the sleeves of his shirt. I have my calmed, relaxed mask on. But inside I'm anxious as hell. I've prepared myself for the worse possible scenario. I can't help that I'm a pessimist. A female doctor shakes all of our hands and introduces herself. She is Dr. Cho Mazda; she is the resident Oncologist. They study cancers of the blood. She's young, in her late twenties, older than I am but still young. She has the face of a goddess. It's hard to see her figure under all her doctor clothes, but her breasts are decent sized. I'd date her if the situation were different. 

A short Chinese man walks in the room. On his coat it says Dr. Bing Honda M.D. He sits done and Cho begins speaking: "Tsukiyono Omi is not improving the way we hoped he would on the chemotherapy alone." She pauses briefly and looks at Dr. Honda. He nods at her and she looks back at us and continues: "The staff and I feel the best option would be to start radiation therapy."

"That's the only option?" I ask.

"Yes, it's the only other option we offer here."

I look to Aya and Ken. They both solemnly nod at me. I look back to Cho. 

"Yes, we will consent going ahead with the radiation and chemo."

She nods and looks at all of us, one at a time, until her eyes settle back on me.

"There are two ways we can go about this. We can destroy all the bone marrow with radiation and replace it with healthy marrow from a donor. Or we can remove some of the marrow form his body. Then specialists will kill all the cancer cells. We freeze the marrow and we destroy the remaining marrow in his body. After that he healthy marrow will be put back in. The factors that affect this decision are cost and the availability of a donor. You'll have a couple days to decide. I suggest in this time, finding people with the same blood type as Omi's, then seeing if they are willing to donate," She turns to Doctor Honda. "Anything you would like to add." 

"No, you handle fine;" He stands up and shakes all of our hands. "I wishing you three best luck."

I thank him and Cho says "Nurse Suzu will bring him in here." The two doctors leave the room.

Omi enters the room in his pajamas; the nurse is helping him walk. She isn't that pretty, she's rather plain and looks to be in her early forties. He sits, no more like fall into the cushion next to us. His head leans on my shoulder. He closes his eyes and yawns. I put my arm around him. The youth lays his head on my chest. I watch him as he pulls his knees up to his own chest. He shakes and whispers. "So cold, I'm so tired." He softly whines about how they woke him up from a nap to come in here.

He sounds sick; by the way he talks you can tell his throat is dry and probably sore. I lift his chin up and make him look at me. 

"Omi?" 

"Hmm..."

"Aya and Ken are here to see you."

I pause watching him to see if he understands what I am saying.

"We have something important to discuss with you." Aya says.

Omi looks to my left and sees them. What he did next is absolutely pathetic. I don't know if I should mention it. Maybe only I felt that way. I always looked at the downside. Within seconds he had crawled on top of me, his weight lighter than I last remember. He reached his hand out to the two of them. Then he starts to crawl closer to them. He is on way too many drugs. I put my arm around him, holding him back. 

"Omi, please just sit down."

He crawls back over me and sits down. He is back to resting his head on my chest. 

"Omi the doctors want to start radiation therapy." 

"Now?" He whispers gently.

"Soon, now, how do you feel about this?"

"Huh? Soon or Now?"

"Soon. Omi, I said soon."

"I know but you said soon now and I don't know what that means."

I shake me head, definitely to much medication. I wonder at this point, if he can only talk in a whisper.

"Answer the question Omi."

"I fell scared."

"We need a yes or no answer." Aya says.

"Yes," He says and then does the oddest thing; He smiles. Then he stands up and looks at us. "I'm so glad you're all here." He hugs all of us, even Aya, who hesitates at first and then returns the hug. And it like the sadistic reality sinks in, not as if it hasn't been there before. I start to feel tears in my eyes. Maybe it's how small his body felt against mine. Ken stands up and hugs Omi again. "I'm glad to see you too." Then Ken whispers something in his ear. He probably set things straight about the whole visiting incident. 

Omi smiles and looks at me. I return his smile, but say nothing because I'm sure he knows what I feel.

"Yohji warmed your bed for you last night." Ken says laughing.

I'm sure the embarrassment and surprise showed up on my face then. Omi looks at me with that look on his face that he gets when he is listening or thinking intently. 

"Shut-up Ken." I remark quickly. Omi starts to laugh and I remember how much I do miss his laughter. The house, the shop, nothing is the same without him.

"You still want to forget us?" I ask the youngest of Weiß, the thought going through my mind and carelessly leaving my mouth. Omi frowns and his eyes get a shade darker. Not lighter like when he's sad, but darker like when he is angry. I realize now he wanted me to keep the conversation between us. 

Too late anyways, I told Ken yesterday. Ken glares at me upset that I brought it up. 

Aya mutters a silent 'what' and looks at Omi. I remember now how easy it is to break him and I feel remorse. His eyes look at us with fear and anger. The anger is directed mostly at me. He seems flighty like he'll run away. 

A knock is heard and a different Nurse walks in the room. This one is young. In her twenties. Her black hair tied back in a bun. She is beautiful. Omi is lucky having all these beautiful women around. "Have you decided yet?" She asks.

"Yes," Aya says. "We've decided he will go through with the radiation. But we haven't decided about what way yet."

She smiles. "You have a couple more hours for visiting." She leaves the room. I must admit she has a great rear-end.

****

End of Chapter. Sorry it's not much. This is so hard to write. And you can blame Final Fantasy VII for making me write 42 pages of a story. Forty-two pages in a month. I wish this story wrote that quickly. I think all you would be glad.


End file.
